Integralis
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Complete, whole and necessary was how Arthur Hellsing felt with her. Pre- Manga story. Read and Review please!
1. Integral: Need prempted by Want

This is my story about the woman who may have been Integra's mother. : O

I know right? So this is not about Integra and her father. It's about a whore, as Arthur was quite the Womanizer, that he sleeps with, gets preggers and father's a child with. Not necessarily in that order, but one would hope so. Anyway, I digress. Please Enjoy this first Chapter (Oh yes,chapter. Which is a dirty word for me.)! And don't forget to Review. I will love you for it.

Disclaimer: Hellsing and related characters are not mine.

* * *

She stood perfect to him. Dark skin and light hair. Arthur smoothed his own hair and suit as he approached her in the darkness. She was tall, with long legs that stretched to forever. Arthur Hellsing approached her like he was stalking prey. This woman that he had seen on the street corner many a time. He liked the look of her and he wanted to have her. She was beautiful like a woman and not like a whore.

"Good Evening, Miss,"

"Bugger off, unless you have money." She told him and frowned in his direction. She pulled from her purse a cigarette and was searching for her lighter when Arthur leaned forward with his own. He lit her cigarette, which was a chivalrous as he would get.

"I have money," he told her and tilted his head in her direction. A nod of polite nobility and carefree youth. Arthur had both. He smiled at her and she relented then, smiling back.

"Right, what's your name then?"

"Arthur…Arthur Hellsing," he told her and he looked her up and down with eyes that only wanted and did not hunger. He drank her in. She shone in the lamplight and the dirt. He wanted to give her so much in that moment and he didn't know why.

"Arthur? That is quite the gentleman's name isn't it?" she turned to him and took a step forward, heels clicking on the pavement. "And Hellsing? What sort of name is that?"

"Dutch, actually. My grandfather's," Arthur said and smiled at the girl. "What is your name, Miss?"

"You may call me whatever you like," she said and smirked. She spoke like a lady which threw Arthur for a loop. She was educated, unlike most of the whores that he encountered. She spoke educated and stood educated. She was smart and he liked that about her already.

"No, no. You're real name, please?"

"Integral…"She whispered and looked at him, a bit embarrassed. It was a strange name and he looked thoughtful about it a moment before speaking about it.

"What like the word? As in necessity?" Arthur asked, perfect eyebrow quirked.

"Yes. Shut up. I'm not going with you now. Not if you're only going to make fun of me," She blushed and turned away from Arthur. Her hair swept behind her in a perfect light brown wave. He could smell fruit from it as she spun around. He chuckled and walked up to her, taking her by the arm and turning her around.

"Well, right now you're an integral part of me," he told her with a soft smile. "Integral."

xXXXXx

Integral stood arms crossed in the great hall of Hellsing Manor. Arthur walked around her and began up the steps. He stood on the first step and looked at her. She wore a mini-skirt and fishnet stockings. Her top was almost see through. He smiled at her and held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to take a bath?" He questioned her as she took his hand and he led her up the staircase.

Integral frowned at him. "What do you think I'm dirty?" she asked and he smiled at her that dashing smile.

"No, of course not. I was just trying to help you relax," he gave her that distinguished nod again and let go of her hand, opening the door to his bedroom. It was large with only a few assorted pieces of furniture to show that someone occupied it. The bed was large and high and Integral wondered for a moment if she would even be able to climb into it.

Then, Arthur scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed like a bride. Integral gave a cry but it went unheard by the Hellsing Director. He smirked at her and lay her down on the bed, gently kissing her as he did so. She tasted like fruit. The same as she smelled.

Arthur realized then that he needed her. She was Integral. She was beautiful and charming. She was soft and smart. She was necessary and he needed her. So, on that night he took her and she, for lack of much else, took him back.


	2. Arthur: Need meets Want

Integral awoke to find only sunshine where Arthur had lay the night before. She pulled the sheet up to her chest and looked around the bedroom. He hadn't left any indication of whether or not she was going to get paid for the night before. This caused her to frown.

"Miss?" a voice said from the door and Integral turned to look at a young man, dressed finely and looking at her with a smirk. He held a silver breakfast tray that contained tea and what looked like a letter. Integral blushed and covered herself with the sheet a bit more. The boy didn't seem to mind. He approached her and set the tray before her, bowing.

"He didn't say that he had a son," Integral said to the boy and looked him over.

"He doesn't. I'm the butler," the young man smiled and turned on his heel, leaving the room as quietly as he had come. Integral looked the tray over.

The tea was jasmine and Integral liked it very much. She sipped from the tea cup as she read what Arthur had written her. He asked for her to meet him in his office. She was to dress and ask Walter (the butler) to escort her.

Integral read and re-read the letter in Arthur's messy scrawl and smiled. This man Arthur Hellsing was quite nice. He was kind and gentle and only seemed to want to be nice to her. Integral could never say that the same was true of all men. She climbed off the bed and dressed quickly, going to the bedroom door when finished and found Walter waiting for her.

"You're Walter?" She asked and smiled.

"Ma'am," he nodded and beckoned her to follow him down a long hallway.

To Integral they seemed to walk forever and when they finally reached their destination Walter opened the door and bowed. "Arthur Hellsing will see you now."

xXXXXx

Arthur stood up from the desk he was seated at and walked around it. Integral was sure he had been speaking with someone but he was the only one in the room. She walked past Walter and into the room to meet Arthur. He smiled wide at her. In the light of day he looked even more dashing. Integral smiled back at him.

"Integral. You look dazzling," he told her and kissed her hard on the lips. "Even more so in the light."

"One could say the same for you."

Arthur smiled at the whore before him and carefully he took her small hand in his. "You're amazing, Integral," he told her and kissed her cheek. "Which is why I have a proposition for you."

"You do?" Oh no, thought Integral, here comes the 'I can't pay you' speech.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Integral looked at him and rose and eyebrow. Her brown eyes were more than quizzical and Arthur thought it made her look amazing.

"I want you to be my girlfriend and if you refuse then I will pay you right now, but if you agree and decide that you like me then I'm not going to pay you."

"Yes and what if I don't like you in the end?"

"Then I will pay you… oh, a few thousand pounds," Arthur smiled at her and nodded to her.

Integral looked at him and her eyes widened. A few thousand Pounds? Well, that would be worth it, but she wasn't sure why this man was so obsessed with her in particular. He was handsome and friendly, so there were really hardly any caveats to being his 'girlfriend'. Why her though? How was she any different than another whore on the street? How could she even trust this man?

He gave her a smile that betrayed everything.

"Okay. I'll be your girlfriend," Integral relented.

"You won't regret it," Arthur said and kissed her hand, the second most chivalrous thing he'd done for her.


	3. Integral and Authur: Mathmatically sound

Chapter 3! Woot. So this chapter turned out very long, only because there were a lot of things that I wanted convey in this chapter. Mostly because this is probably only going to be one more chapter: C I know. The thing is, I really like this story and I don't want to drag it out like a dead cat. This only really needs to be like one more chapter to be complete. It's also something to think about that I am absolute bollocks at writing lengthy stuff. It just seems repetative. I like being able to write stuff like this, but I have to work my way into the length of it all. Anyway. Enjoy and Review. Look forward to the next chapter, and remember that all you need is love. : D

Love,

Hotpantsheather.

* * *

Integral felt nervous butterflies flutter in her stomach. She squeezed Arthur's hand and he looked at her with his same dashing smile. He never changed. How long had it been? Two years now, since she'd met this man. Since she'd fallen in love with him, night after night. Every night. Arthur held her arm hooked in his like they were gentleman and lady. They stood in the hallway of the Palace. Inside the ballroom music swelled and crescendo. It was the Queen's birthday. Integral looked at him and frowned.

"The Queen won't like me," She insisted.

"Nonsense, the queen likes everyone," Arthur smirked. "Trust me."

Integra scoffed playfully. "And why should I trust you? You've tricked me into being here since the beginning."

Arthur mimed offense. "Tricked you! I dare not say that I have tricked you in anyway, fair maiden!" he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She smelled of honey today. His knees wobbled a bit. She always had that effect on him, especially in tiny moments. Moments where he saw her carrying trays with Walter and laughing. Moments where he found her in the library reading one of the dusty copies of _Dracula _or _Crime and Punishment_. Moments where he tickled her and she kicked him in the face with an elegant foot and broke his nose. Moments.

Arthur watched the doors open to allow them into the ballroom and entered, bringing the prostitute he had fallen in love with along. She was introduced to the Queen (who did in fact, like her) and to various other members of the Protestant Knights. Each of which had to dance with Arthur's lady. Arthur fumed as Hugh Islands led Integral in a seductive Tango, giving his friend a wink when he dipped the woman and then sent her giggling and blushing back to Arthur.

The night ended much the same way, with Integral giggling and Arthur fuming.

"You really shouldn't be so mad. I took it as a compliment," Integral said.

"Sir Penwood is a married man he shouldn't be grabbing bottoms willy nilly!" Arthur insisted.

Integral stopped walking to where Walter waited with the car and looked at her boyfriend. "Did you just say willy nilly? Honestly Arthur," she laughed at him and put her and on her hips. Arthur stared longingly at her.

"I had some wine," he told her and scuffed his feet. "Now…you look very enticing so I would appreciate it if you would get in the car so I can kiss you very sloppily."

XxxxxX

The mansion was dark and quiet in the wee hours of the morning. Arthur's bedroom, however, was a different story. There were no words exchanged as they made love, but when they finished conversation's were held.

Integral was pinning her hair up in the bathroom across the floor from the bed. She wore his white dress shirt, which only went to about mid- thigh. Arthur watched her and smiled.

"You look amazing."

"Shut up, you're drunk," Integral smirked and looked at her man.

"Am not. You've squeezed out the drunk out of me," He smirked at his woman. She made a face.

"Am I amazing now?"

"Yes."

"Now?" another face, this one equally disgusting.

"Unfortunately, yes," Arthur chuckled.

"Damn," she said and walked the floor to the bed again. She climbed on and sat on Arthur's stomach. "Oh! Look at this," she said and with great precision she turned her eyelids inside out and looked at Arthur.

"Oh ew! Ew!" Arthur said and pushed her off, crawling away. Integral cackled and sat up to see Arthur digging through his bedside table drawer.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyelids the proper way now. He climbed back onto the bed and smiled at her.

"I love you. I didn't like that, that was gross, but I love you," he said and smiled wider.

Oh god, thought Integral.

Arthur presented the ring, in all it's glory. It was simple, nothing too overwhelming for an engagement ring.

"Wait, wait, before you answer I've prepared a speech. I have words," he said and cleared his throat. "Integral, you are my necessity. You make me mathematically sound. I am very close to nothing without you. There are things we don't know about each other and things we know too much of, but that's okay, because we have forever to forget and to learn," Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Well that made me sound like a blooming wank, didn't it?"

Integral laughed and looked at him. Arthur looked back.

"Your answer, fair maiden?" he asked.

Да

Sì

Ja

Oui

Yes.

* * *

There were years between that and the day that Arthur burst into his office and picked Islands up off the chair where he had been waiting and twirled him around so violently that he looked a bit green from it.

"I have such news!" he told the other man.

"You've brought more tea? The kettle's gone cold waiting for you," Islands said and straightened his tie a bit. He frowned at Arthur and took his seat again. He was glad he set his cup down just as Arthur had burst in.

"No, you twit, Integral is pregnant!" he shouted and waited for Islands to respond similarly. Islands twirled his finger.

"A boy I hope," he said without enthusiasm.

Arthur frowned. "Oh that's right you don't love your wife. That explains why you are not happy for me as my friend!" Arthur shouted and crossed his arms. "And I don't know yet, it's only a thing. I couldn't even see it. I don't think Integral could either, but she made a big show to the lady doctor about it."

"Lady doctor? Ladies can be doctors now?"

"It appears so," Arthur shrugged and the two men stood in silence for a moment.

"Aren't you a bit old to be having a child?" Islands asked and sipped his cold tea.

"Shut it, you wank. I can have a kid at any age I want."

Islands smiled. "Congratulations, Arthur."


	4. By my side or back of me Eve following

This is the end. Enjoy.

* * *

"…_Remember my words, I may again return,  
I love you, I depart from materials,  
I am as one disembodied, triumphant, dead." _

--_**Walt Whitman, Leaves Of Grass, "So Long!", Book XXXIII, Songs of Parting**_

Her breathing was labored as Walter kicked up gravel with the rush of driving the car from Hellsing Manor. Arthur took his wife's hand and squeezed it gently. Reassuring and friendly. She looked at him, hand on her stomach and a pain in her face.

"This kid is going to kill me," she joked and smiled at Arthur. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. She smelled of oranges and sandalwood today. How strange it was that her smell changed as often as the seasons. Arthur didn't mind, he only buried her face into the side of her neck where he could inhale more of her. He kissed her exposed flesh carefully. Integral leaned her head against his and took her breaths, trying to keep from hyperventilating.

Walter's driving was mildly erratic and Arthur shouted at him playfully. "Let off a little, my boy!" he laughed and looked at Integral who only smiled, but she wanted to laugh and that much was obvious.

"Yes, sir," Walter said and slowed only slightly. Integral seemed to relax that much.

"Since we didn't sex it are you regretting that now, Arthur?" Integral suddenly asked her husband. He rose his eyebrows at her. Why would he regret it? He would have just known sooner, nothing would have changed.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I just was trying to make conversation…" she mumbled and gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"Ah, well you're being quite crap with it, darling." Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek.

Walter continued his mad-man driving until they arrived at the hospital, at which point Arthur felt a bump in the car. He climbed out and helped Integra out of the car. He then realized what the bump had been. Walter had parked halfway on the sidewalk curb. He looked at the youth and rose his eyebrow at him, Walter shrugged and ran over to help his master with Integral. Integral noticed the parking faux pas, only a bit louder than Arthur had.

"You've parked on all of the sidewalk!" she said to Walter and pointed at it. "You'd better move that or we'll get a citation."

"Just like you, Miss Hellsing," Walter said, "Always looking out for others."

Arthur chuckled and they led the woman into the hospital where she was put in a wheelchair and wheeled to the maternity ward. Arthur and Walter followed until they were shut out of the room where she would be giving birth. Walter looked at Arthur, who in turn looked at him.

"It's not proper anyway," Arthur concluded and went down the hall a little ways to the waiting room asking Walter to stay by the room and bring him news.

The waiting room was empty except one other chap who left before Arthur had even really started waiting. His wife had been a small mousy woman with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Arthur smiled as he pulled his jacket off and threw it over the back of the chair. He rolled his sleeves up and sat down to wait.

Time ticked by and Arthur soon fell into a gentle sleep, only to be awakened what seemed like five minutes later. The clock on the wall betrayed the time. It had been five hours. Walter stood before him.

"They had to take her into surgery," he said simply and Arthur woke up immediately.

"What? Why?"

"She was loosing too much blood. The baby is alright. A girl," Walter said and as he turned he saw a surgeon coming down the hall. Arthur stood and went to him.

"My wife," he began and the surgeon looked at him.

"She lost a lot of blood during the birth…there was nothing we could do…"

Arthur felt dizzy with the news. Words became muted. The doctor was talking but he couldn't hear a word of it. Nothing they could do? They were doctors for Christ's sake! Arthur took hold of the surgeon's shirt and shook him.

"What the fuck do you mean there was nothing you could do? She was fine! She was fine only hours ago and now…now…" Arthur looked past the doctor and let him go, running to the room. Arthur stopped at the door and poised his hand to push it open. Something stopped him and he exhaled a deep breath that rattled in his chest. He felt sick. The door opened and he watched as they rolled the bed from the room, a body covered by a sheet.

Arthur stared.

XxxxX

They held a procession that rivaled that of the last Queen of England. The guns were fired and words spoken by the preacher were soft. The rain had come, of course, the rain had come. Arthur stood quietly with the baby girl in his arms. Walter held an umbrella over the two. The baby looked just like her mother, with Arthur's hair and eyes. It was strange how genes worked. She cried when the guns were fired by the Royal British Army and Arthur could not find it within himself to coo her into silence again. So he let her cry.

There was no reception because Arthur once again could not bring himself to it. Instead he went to the manor, leaving the baby with Walter. He moved through the house, to that mirror, where he saw only his ghostly reflection before descending that staircase. The Sub-basement was colder than he remembered, but he remembered where the room was. He entered it and saw him, disgusting and dark. He who he sealed away for such a time.

Arthur approached him and removed his glove. From his pocket he retrived a letter opener and gently he cut his finger with it. The blood dripped onto the face of the vampire. He waited for it to sink in and for the vampire to look at him with hungry red eyes.

"Master," he purred and Arthur frowned.

"My wife has been stolen from me. Could you bring her back, No life King?"

"I…can do many a thing, but the heart of a maiden is surely lost now. Her naturally caused death is beyond my realm, Sir Hellsing," he told Arthur with his smirk. "I would never ask God for such a favor."

"Then you are useless to me, Dracula." Arthur said and left the vampire to be sealed away again. "You are so very useless."

He went back to his study where he sat and tore her books apart, quietly.

"Arthur," Walter said from the doorway. He held the baby carefully in his arms.

"Yes, Walter?" he said and the final page of _Dracula_ came screaming from it's binding.

Walter didn't say anything more. He only went to his Master and, after carefully adjusting the baby in his arms, hit him across the face. Arthur stared dumbstruck at the floor.

"Take your daughter in your arms, Arthur," he ordered the older man before him. Arthur took her gently from Walter and looked at her as he cradled her in his lap. She stared up from him and made baby noises. Walter had left him alone with her.

"You haven't a name yet, have you…" he whispered. The baby made a face when drops of water landed on her cheek. "There are many things I could call you."

The baby cooed.

"She would not like this, but I don't suppose that matters now, does it, Integral?" he smiled at the baby. Arthur held her to his chest, taking her in, and she, for lack of anything else, took him back.

_To the garden the world anew ascending,  
Potent mates, daughters, sons, preluding,  
The love, the life of their bodies, meaning and being,  
Curious here behold my resurrection after slumber,  
The revolving cycles in their wide sweep having brought me again,  
Amorous, mature, all beautiful to me, all wondrous,  
My limbs and the quivering fire that ever plays through them, for  
reasons, most wondrous,  
Existing I peer and penetrate still,  
Content with the present, content with the past,  
By my side or back of me Eve following,  
Or in front, and I following her just the same. _

--_**Walt Whitman, Leaves Of Grass, "To the garden the world anew ascending", Book V, Calamus **_


End file.
